Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for scheduling radio activities for multiple radio access technology (RAT) modules in a communications apparatus, and more particularly to a method for scheduling radio activities for multiple RAT modules sharing one antenna in a communications apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The term “wireless”, normally refers to an electrical or electronic operation, which is accomplished without the use of a “hard wired” connection. “Wireless communications”, is the transfer of information over a distance without the use of electrical conductors or wires. The distances involved may be short (a few meters for television remote controls) or very long (thousands or even millions of kilometers for radio communications). The best known example of wireless communications is the cellular telephone. Cellular telephones use radio waves to enable an operator to make phone calls to another party, from many locations world-wide. They can be used anywhere, as long as there is a cellular telephone site to house equipment that can transmit and receive signals, which are processed to transfer both voice and data to and from the cellular telephones.
There are various well-developed and well-defined cellular communications technologies. For example, the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) is a well-defined and commonly adopted communications system, which uses time division multiple access (TDMA) technology, which is a multiplex access scheme for digital radio, to send voice, data, and signaling data (such as a dialed telephone number) between mobile phones and cell sites.